


With a Smile and a Song

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Gen, Mexican Horror, Snow White Elements, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida Suarez sings it to the forest animals as she befriends them.





	With a Smile and a Song

With a smile and a song  
Life is just a bright sunny day  
Your cares fade away  
And your heart is young

With a smile and a song  
All the world seems to waken anew  
Rejoicing with you  
As the song is sung

There's no use in grumbling  
When raindrops come tumbling  
Remember, you're the one  
Who can fill the world with sunshine

When you smile and you sing  
Everything is in tune and it's spring  
And life flows along  
With a smile and a song


End file.
